Creative Liberties of the Father
by Mable
Summary: After 9 and Child get a bit too close, 9 realizes that he needs to tell his mate about a secret he's been hiding about his body, and the result is nothing he expected. 9xChild, Oneshot (Prequel to Dolls were meant for Dressing)


**Mable: Here's a request fic for Zee-Werecat. Sorry it took so long, I hope you enjoy it! I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Creative Liberties of the Father**_

Some things in Nine's life hadn't ended in making as much sense as expected. The entire event with the Machine had been confusing at first, but summed itself up. One's ways of leading made little sense, but eventually Nine understood what made the other make such decisions. However, there was one decision that made little sense, and it was one made by his creator. Most of the Scientist's designs were wonderful and clever with even the odd things making sense in the end, except for this.

Even as Nine sat alone in his room he could remember the embarrassment when he had first found out about this issue he had. He had awoken feeling strange after a particularly frisky dream about him and Seven kissing, this being back when he was still crushing on her and thought of her as a possible mate. When he awoke he noticed something wrong between his legs and had called Five to the side to ask about it. At first Five explained that sometimes dreams would cause these parts to come free, these 'rods' that were part of the Stitchpunk male anatomy.

While Nine was confused, Five was pretty sure that he knew what it is was, and that it was normal. Unfortunately it didn't stay normal long as Nine pointed out that he didn't have a rod like he suggested. It took the Healer one second to look and he was taken aback. Five's shocked look was probably what made Nine self-conscious past that point. When he was forced to show Two the 'problem' he was a lot more shy, but thankfully Two was a lot more comfortable and not too surprised.

Unfortunately, Nine was given news that he did not expect when Two told him that he had a cylinder which was a female part. Males had rods and females had cylinders; Nine was a male with a female part. He was mortified and could remember the near panic attack he had, demanding to know why he was made like this. Five and Two struggled to comfort him and explained that it was not as bad as imagined. It was certainly shocking, but Two insisted that he was still a male, and that he could still live life like anyone else. Two even insisted that he still could even be with Seven.

Thankfully that awkwardness never came into the picture as Nine and Seven didn't become mates. Nine realized his feelings for her were more of a crush and she thought of him as a brother so he avoided it. Five and Two promised to keep the revelation of the cylinder hidden under lock and key. It couldn't stay hidden forever, though, and he knew it couldn't now that they were so close. They being him and Child. Child wasn't like Seven, Child was bluntly honest with his feelings, and Child was bluntly not attracted to females.

Nine had found this out a while back and hadn't thought of it as a problem. On the contrary, he thought that Child was attracted to Seven so when he learned that he wasn't it was a great relief off of his shoulders. That was, until yesterday rolled around. Nine and Child had kissed frequently in the past and had even touched souls in a bonding fashion so they had been close. Not as close as Child and Nine wanted to be, though, their bodies clearly reacting to each other's.

Their hips had gotten to close and Child had locked his hands upon Nine's curved joints, rubbing them gently with affectionate touches, and Nine felt the warmth between his legs. He was comfortable with Child enough that he would be fine with the touches. Except for the fact that he had a feminine cylinder and that Child clearly was not attracted to females. He had dismissed himself soon afterwards with an excuse about One in the hallway. Then he retreated to his bed, covered himself so that nobody would see anything, and tried to figure out what he was going to do.

Now he had to do something; Child was working away in his room and hadn't been seen since the incident since Nine had been avoiding him. It was evening, an entire day had passed, and Nine had now realized that he needed to confront him. He wasn't oblivious enough to expect that he would have to eventually tell Child what was occurring. He loved him, he wanted to be with him, so he couldn't hide it much longer, but Nine's nerves would not let him rest. Even as he stood with the resolve that he was going to find Child he could feel the doubts swirling around.

"_Alright, maybe he'll find it strange and not want to touch it or anything," _Nine reasoned as he walked down the hall towards Child's room, "_But that doesn't mean he won't be attracted to me anymore… We'll just have to figure something else out. It's not that bad, right?" _He stopped outside the door and prepared to knock on the doorway before pausing, resting his hand upon it. _"But maybe he'll think so. He likes that I'm male, he prefers that I'm male, he's said that before."_

Though the conversation had been Child defending that he and Nine made a perfectly fine couple even when they were the same gender, it now came back to haunt Nine. He stared at his feet pitifully as he tried to get up the nerve to enter the curtain before him. He was feeling very uncomfortable in his fabric and wondered if Two could do a surgery to change him to be like normal. It didn't seem like it could be that difficult of a procedure, though he guessed it would hurt, but then he wouldn't even need to tell Child.

That was, until the curtain suddenly opened and Nine stepped back in surprise. Of course, there stood Child, and now Nine couldn't get out of his admission, "Hey." He greeted and he faked a smile, "What are you doing?" Child responded with a raise of his brow, "I came to check on you after I realized you were not coming in on your own." He pointed out and finished with a small smile, the playful smile that he only tended to use with Nine, and Nine eased a bit. At least the other wasn't upset about the night before.

"Can I come in?" The zippered one asked, rubbing the back of his neck, and the pale male moved over to let him by. Once inside Nine felt nervous again, but played it off, _"I don't have to tell him right now. As long as I tell him tonight at some point." _With this he crossed to sit down upon the bed and leaned back against the soft pillows that had neatly been aligned. "What are you working on?" Child exhaled a bit, a bit distressed, "Two asked me if I could work on this stand of lights of his." He insisted before lifting it off of his workbench to reveal it.

"When I cannot even keep the thing untangled I am having increasing trouble fixing the wires." He gestured to a small bottle of brown glass. "And at the moment _this _is the only thing I have to seal it. I must twist the wires togethersecurely and then fold the exterior casing together with rubber cement and hope it doesn't catch fire, which it has a high chance of doing in the near future." He cynically explained before adding, "But at least the bulbs are not cracked." He started scanning one in his hand before murmuring, "Except this one, naturally."

While Nine watched him he felt the dull stirring between his legs that clamped together. He was horrified; his body was already reacting to being with Child and it wanted them to touch, to kiss, and unfortunately Nine had yet to figure out how to make this urge suppress itself properly. He had an idea, though, considering that he wasn't nearly as ready to mate when he was anxious. "Umm… Child? Can we talk about something?" Maybe this could work to his advantage; the stress of admitting it could make it go away.

"Of course." Child droned out while still being focused on the cord. Or, at least, he was looking at the cord while Nine knew all attention was on him. The pale male thought this was about last night and in some ways it was. "I… Well…" Nine began slowly, "You know I'm not like the others. I am… I'm a little…. Alright, Child, there's something I have to tell you." He finally broke down, "But you have to promise that you won't get angry and… And that you won't think less of me."

Child not seemed confused and looked back at Nine who immediately looked down to his lap, "I know that I can't expect that sort of promise, but- Hear me out before you say anything." The pale male now spoke, "Nine, I would not be mad at you because of what happened last night." He came closer to stand in front of him before kneeling down, face clearly sympathetic, "Last night we were rushing a bit and clearly you were the only one with a straight head. Or, at least, who was using their head to function."

This would have been a touching confession if Nine didn't still have the trouble that he was having. He smiled a little before insisting, "It's not that." He rubbed over his optics tiredly and kept his legs angled in a different direction just in case anything would appear and Child would see it, "I'm not made like the others, Child. There's something I haven't told you and I…" He exhaled tiredly before letting his hands drop in his lap and admitting, "I… I have female parts." Child's optics flickered downwards and he blankly answered, "I know."

At first the zippered male was aghast before realizing what he meant, "No, not my hips. I meant I have female parts. Real female parts. My hips are normal." Child stared before his brows furrowed, "I don't follow." Nine continued to explain, somewhat relieved that Child had yet to get horrified about the event. "Most Stitchpunks have these- have rods. Males have rods and females have cylinders. I'm a male, but I have cylinder like a female, even though I am a male."

He began to desperately continue, "Two said that everything in me, the shape of my metals to my voice, proves that I'm definitely a male. I just have this… Cylinder." It was so embarrassing to say and Child optics slowly glanced down at his legs. There was clearly a surprised look and that had to signal massive surprise as Child seldom showed any sort of shock. Nine shielded his optics again, resting his elbows on his legs, "I never thought I was going to have problems with it but… But you said that you didn't feel attracted to females, and I have a feminine part, and last night when we got close I knew I had to tell you and that hiding it wasn't going to help me…"

Silence overtook the room for a few seconds before Nine asked, "Well, what do you think?" With that, Child finally responded, "I'm sorry. The knowledge of you having a female part has spontaneously made me unable to speak with you." Nine could only give him a frustrated look because he knew that blunt comment was just another one of the other's sarcastic responses, "This is serious." He insisted, to which Child retorted, "No, Nine, it is not serious. Did you think I was really going to abruptly start hating you because of something like this? I'm not that fickle."

The zippered male was practically stunned and his voice grew quiet, almost to a pitiful point, "You're not… Upset? Or less attracted to me? Or anything?" Child stood to sit beside Nine on the bed, resting a hand on Nine's, "I'm questioning father's mental state at the time, but I'm certainly not upset by it, and parts are just parts. I am not attracted to females because I am just not looking for that kind of relationship; not because of their parts, or apparently yours." He added in at the end with a slightly playful smirk. But, either way, Nine felt complete relief.

"I thought-!" He began, but caught himself and repeated quieter, "I thought you were going to think I was some sort of freak." He smiled a bit and the other male slipped an arm around his waist, "Whether or not you have a cylinder or not you are still the same Stitchpunk you were when I first met you, when I first kissed you." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Nine's cheek in a gentle gesture. The zippered male sighed at the gesture and leaned against the other in relief. Something still seemed odd, as though Child wasn't saying something, but he took a moment to ignore it.

That was, until Child suddenly added in, "And, Nine, since we are being honest with each other I will be honest with you." The tan Stitchpunk raised a stitched brow in confusion, "Alright. What is it?" There was a few seconds when Child didn't answer and Nine was becoming paranoid again until the pale male finally spoke. "I am a bit… Curious. If you are comfortable showing yourself to me, I would like to see it." This would seem like an awkward request except for Nine and Child being mates. As shy about it as he felt, Nine forced a calm look, "Sure."

He wanted to show his mate, he wanted it to be accepted as a part of him, and only then would he fully be able to feel comfortable. He slowly spread his legs and glanced down only to see nothing. "Umm… Hold on. It goes away if I ignore it." The other seemed a bit amused, "You act like it has a mind to its own." Nine retorted, "If you do then it probably does." He reached between his legs and Child was confused, "What are you…?" He seemed to suddenly realize what he was doing, but Nine still explained, "I'm just going to make it appear again. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt."

He gently pressed the burlap between his legs and rubbed it gently, trying to provoke the reaction from before, and it didn't take a long time. Something about Child watching him actually made him a little more excited and after a few seconds it appeared once again. Opening for anyone to see and beginning to grow damp with lubrication fluids. Not that Nine knew much about those; he tried to avoid the cylinder at all cost and usually didn't touch it or anything. He then pulled his hand away and revealed it, "This is it. Not much to look at, but…" He looked over to see Child just staring at him.

Some sort of unreadable look that wasn't recognized, "Child?" Then, suddenly, the pale male launched forward and to the zippered male's surprise his mouth was stolen. Rustic metal hands were sliding over his fabric desperately and soon locked on his hips, the usual place that they rested when they were active. A few seconds passed into the warm kiss before Child pulled back and went at the other's neck and shoulder with soft kisses. "Where did this come from?"

The zippered one asked in amusement and the older murmured against his burlap, "Creator, you touching yourself like that, it was absolutely- Creator, Nine…" The zippered one's optics widened before he felt a rush of warmth spread into his face. His mate was clearly aroused and clearly because of the parts that he had been so afraid to show. Though Child did manage to pull himself back and regain compositor once again, "You would assume I had the self-control of Eight." He remarked with a wince of clear embarrassment, but Nine encouraged him, "No, I'm flattered, really."

He insisted before fidgeting a bit. Now the area between his legs was very uncomfortable and he knew it was because he too was excited. His thighs gently rubbed together in an attempt to smother the growing need, him not paying attention to the action while Child noticed it. His hand slipped down and began to stroke the other's closest thigh in a gentle and loving gesture. It caused the younger male to sigh in need, his body wanting more, more that he didn't know. Thankfully he didn't need to ask. "Nine, can I touch you?" He pressed his forehead against Nine's in another soft gesture and Nine sighed before nodding.

With that, Child gently coaxed the other's legs apart and dipped a hand inside where he pressed the tips of two of his fingers to the opening and slowly began to massage it in gentle circles along the opening. It was practically soaked in the fluid and the pale male groaned at the feeling of the fluid on his fingertips. It was so damp that he was sure he could push inside, but knew better. Too fast and he would probably frighten Nine so he instead stroked the exterior of the cylinder in gentle patterns, listening as Nine started to release soft moans and whimpers of pleasure.

"Ah, Child…" He moaned in pleasure and began to spread his legs wider to allow more access to the other. Then, suddenly, Child took a new turn and removed his hand to stand. The other groaned at the removal of the hand and couldn't stand the need begging at him. Now his thighs were obviously rubbing together, trying to smother the feeling, and then his mate kneeled down before him. A weird angle that Nine didn't understand at first until Child leaned in and, resting his hands on Nine's thighs once again, pressed his mouth to the cylinder's entrance.

Nine's head immediately dropped back and his cry was quite loud, "Creator!" He blurted out before covering his mouth with his hand. He had no other choice because as Child changed from kissing to actually allowing his fabric made tongue to slide inside and lap at the liquid. The thighs were trembling and his hips attempted to leap upwards. They were only stopped by Child who rested his hands on them and kept them down comfortably. He then pressed his tongue back along the slender outline of the cylinder.

The slickened metal contrasted wonderfully with the burlap pressed against it and Child was growing a bit too eager during the treatment. He could feel the urge between his own legs, the firmness growing between his thighs, and he groaned lightly as he pressed into the bedding before him. Nine was feeling the tightening inside the cylinder and pressed a hand to back of his mate's head. Being the first time he was touched here so extensively he knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He wasn't sure what it would be like, but expected that it would be something like when he reached his end during soul bonding.

When it hit it was like nothing he had ever felt previously. It was the same wondrous pleasure, but it felt more bodily than in the soul, and became a different experience altogether. Needless to say, he was shaken to the core, his body trembled as he gasped and tried to regain his breath through sputters and elsewise. He actually fell back onto the bed, onto the comforter, letting his body give out. He watched as Child soon stood before him and leaned over him, hands resting beside Nine on each side of the bed, and lowered his head to now capture Nine's lips.

Nine somewhat expected to taste something from the even seconds before, but actually didn't. Instead he just tasted the familiar fabric of his mate's lips. He gripped onto the other's shoulders and massaged them in thankful patterns. After all of that, all of that pleasure, he felt a little tired. He managed to shake it off, though, and soon wanted to return the affection. He did so by embracing the other and rubbing along his back in small patterns before asking, "You know, I let you see me like this so… Think you could return the favor."

He hadn't actually seen a rod before, the part he was supposed to have, and he was very curious. Child seemed surprised at first, but closed his optics and quietly nodded before pulling back to address his front. Nine noticed that Child was actually giving off common signs of being insecure. He wouldn't open his optics, his movements were slow, and yet he still gave Nine what Nine gave him. The zippered male was endeared and didn't stop him as the front opened and soon said rod was clearly visible pointing through the opening.

It was made of the darker metal that made most of Child's body, save the Talisman port that Nine could see as well, and stood proudly, clearly indicating how aroused he truly was. To think that it came from giving pleasure seemed remarkable. It even encouraged Nine more as he reached forward and grasped the warm metal with a single hand, wrapping his copper fingers around it and listening to the static edged groan that Child barely hid.

He gently flexed his fingers around the rod in slow motions, rubbing the rod and beginning to squeeze, watching as Child's pose relaxed, legs spreading like Nine's had done, though not needing to as much as Nine's did. The zippered male then asked, "Does it feel good? Am I doing it right?" His response was a dull, "Yes, don't stop, please." As though he expected the other would stop halfway through. However, Nine wanted to get Child all the way to the same brink he himself had been at. He now began to slide his hand upwards in downwards in smooth motions to try and draw more pleasure out.

Unbelievably, soft pants were beginning to form, and soon after Nine was confused by an odd bit of liquid that was at the small opening at the tip, the barely visible opening that Nine didn't notice until now. It was dark like oil and soon rolled down onto his own finger tips. However, a little more was appearing, but not nearly as much as Nine was shedding in his own lubrication fluids during the assault with the other's mouth. This suddenly gave Nine a new idea and he leaned down, gently spreading Child's legs. "Nine, Creator." Child muttered out, knowing what Nine was going to and clearly wanting it.

Nine wasn't sure how to begin and, because of such, dove in head first, literally. Slipping his own tongue out he tasted the fluid spilling from the rod. Metallic tasting mostly, but not exactly bad, and he stroked the rod firmly. His mouth soon took control and took the tip into its warm depths. To his surprise, Child rapidly lost control of his hips which suddenly seemed unable to straighten themselves out. Nine didn't mind, the reaction was pleasing, up until something suddenly changed and liquid seemed to suddenly spill into his mouth.

He choked a bit, even though he couldn't very well choke and more did so out of surprise, and pulled back. When the liquid sputtered from his mouth onto the lap and bedding below he recognized it as dark like oil as well. It had the same metallic taste as the dripping liquid from earlier. He assumed from how shaken the other was, clutching the bedding tightly and trying to even his breathing, that he had reached his end as he himself had done. He tried to wipe some of the black liquid from his mouth and only succeeded in getting it more on the bedding.

Though as he began searching around for something better to use, Child slipped up from behind and slipped his arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck and stopping his search. Nine certainly didn't feel like searching anymore and turned back to his mate, letting their lips chastely meet. It was odd; he knew that they had just finished but he didn't feel done. He still felt like he wanted to continue on, but didn't know how. "What do we do now?" He hadn't put two and two together, how something like this could work, and yet Child seemed to know.

"We can go farther." Child suggested and Nine wondered exactly how much farther 'farther' could be. "I want to go farther." He pointed out quietly, voice heavy with the continuing arousal. "Are you certain? Once we go this far we cannot take it back." He seemed more hesitant than Nine was and the zippered male confidently insisted, "So? I don't want to take back anything we do. If something goes wrong we can always try again, right?" The other nodded and laid his lips against his cheek before coaxing the other back towards the pillows.

Nine felt his back being laid down upon them before Child embraced him from the front, kissing him once again, it was deeper and even made Nine's head spin. That was, until he noticed something clearly visible. Child had never full became unaroused so the rod had failed to retract back inside and was now nudging at his entrance. Suddenly he had an idea of what was going to happen. The mere notion actually surprised him even though it was so obvious. This changed when one of Child hands slid down his front and brushed his cylinder entrance.

Two digits massaged the opening in gentle motions his other hand couldn't help but drop down to squeeze his backside with clear interest. It wouldn't be the first time it had migrated to the area and the feeling triggered Nine to shift his hips forward in arousal, which caused the tips Child's fingers to slip inside. His body almost reacted by yanking back, but it was cleverly stopped by the other hand on his backend. The pale male gently coaxed the hips forward as his pressed the digits into the depths, slowly and gently. It was strange; a little uncomfortable, but felt a little good as well, to which he hoped would get better.

He now shifted his own hands, one on Child's arm to prod him to continue and the other resting on his shoulder to keep him upright. When the digits slid all the way in he noticed the same feeling of wondrous friction and slightly painful expansion, and even that seemed to diminish as the fingers slipped out a bit and pushed back inside once more. He convinced himself that he just needed to get his body comfortable and it would feel just fine, which was exactly what the other thought as well and was why he was doing so before being willing to do so.

Soon Child pulled his digits back out before speaking. "Are you positive that you want to go through with this?" He asked quietly. Nine responded by pressing his lips to Child's and murmuring a dull 'yes' against them. Child's hands moved to rested on Nine's hips as he lined his rod against the other's cylinder. There was a pause for a few seconds and Nine adjusted his hands to rest on the other's shoulders, taking on the role of guide. The position was somewhat awkward and a goofy smile, maybe provoked by nervousness, stretched across the zippered male's face.

Child smiled back, a smaller smile, a quieter smile, and slowly began to push inside. Nine's smile was the one that immediately dropped as his face contorted in pain. The rod inside him was much larger than the fingers had been, or at least felt like it. As it inched inside he shivered in distress and gripped harder on Child's shoulders. Thankfully, at this moment, Child stopped himself and quietly whispered to Nine, "Should we stop? We can stop." The younger shook his head insistently, "Just… Just go." He waited a few seconds before exhaling softly and pushing in a bit more.

Nine's insides were incredibly warm and very tight, under normal circumstances Child wouldn't be able to control himself and would thrust inside but Nine was clearly in pain. The Stitchpunk tensed and release a soft noise of pain, "Wait…" He practically begged and Child stopped completely. His mouth began to pepper the other's face in comforting motions. Instead of being redundant and repeating himself he would simply wait and show the other that he could be patient. After all, he loved Nine, and he wouldn't risk that.

However, soon Nine managed to calm down and made his decision. "A-Alright… Keep going. Keep moving." The older was hesitant, but slowly pushed in further until he was fully sheathed. Now they waited again until Nine sputtered, "You can… You can keep going." Child didn't do so. "Let's just wait for a few seconds. We have all night, we don't have to rush." They waited for a while and just sat there for a bit. Soon Nine's body fully relaxed and his cylinder was becoming eager. "Ah, now you can move." He spoke again, "It doesn't hurt anymore."

At this moment Child slowly pulled his rod out of the tight opening and pushed back in once again. There was a light stirring of pleasure and the zippered male was beginning to grow a bit more excited. The lubrication fluid was beginning to dampen his cylinder and Child's rod once again. The friction began to slowly turn into pure pleasure and they started to work together. Child tightened his hold on the other's curved hips, the ones he adored. "Creator, Nine, do you have any idea how high your internal temperature is running and how absolutely _tight _you are.

To think that you could have been a male." Suddenly Nine burst out laughing at the slip up, Child muttering out corrections, but the laughter was stopped when a particularly hard thrust seemed to hit some sort of pleasure point inside of his core. He cried out in pure ecstasy and arched his back. He couldn't handle the amount of thrill coursing through his body and allowed it to overtake. Letting his hips spasm and his cylinder began to clamp down just a bit tighter. "Faster!" He begged, "Please, let's go faster, please!"

Child was lost enough that he was more than willing to go along with the other's plea. He began to pull out and thrust in sharply over and over again. Each one was faster and firmer, causing the younger to shiver in delight, sighing and whimpering with every single prod, his optics dilating as his body accepted wave after wave of delight. That was, until something hit harder than before. Nine's hand tightened as he realized the clamping in his lower half was increasing with the growing pressure. It felt like he was beginning to reach climax, but felt surprisingly stronger, and wondered how hard it could hit him.

Stronger than when Child's tongue assaulted his cylinder seemed impossible. Suddenly he wasn't regretting showing Child his parts. In fact, he had forgotten all about the event, and heat was spreading through his insides. "Ah!" He cried out as he clutched his mate tighter, "Child I'm- I'm about there!" It seemed that Child understood as he was going straight to hit the one spot that triggered the sharpest spike in pleasure. All it took were a few hard thrusts, to which Nine reacted to very positively.

Then out of nowhere his gasped sharply and his head struck the pillows as his back arched uncontrollably. His voice was just letting out desperate moans and cries as his metal felt as though it was exploding. It wasn't, but it felt close, and he wouldn't be surprised if he was melting as his cylinder clamped tightly around Child. As he plummeted he felt Child also reach the end and beginning to spill the dark liquid into his insides, further inside than he could imagine in this state, and after a few final thrusts they came down together, collapsing in each other's arms.

They were equally exhausted as Nine curled into Child's grasp and let him mind fall into serene nothingness. "So…" Nine forced out quietly, "Glad that I told you?" The other male chuckled a little through his own haze of exhaustion before answering by pulling his mate closer. "I love you." He purred into the other's audio receptor and Nine responded with a quiet mimic. He had never felt closer to Child, even when he had a feeling that he would be stiff in the morning. This didn't detour him even a bit; he knew that this would have to happen again. He would make sure of it if Child didn't.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Mable: I have a few more requests that are my top priority at the moment so expect them soon! I hope everyone, especially Zee, enjoyed!**


End file.
